


7 Days

by Flitch



Category: Bleach
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flitch/pseuds/Flitch





	1. 1. For The Future

Summary:  
Hitsugaya Toshiro yang memiliki kemampuan mampu melihat masa depan harus berurusan dengan kelompok teroris yang menamakan dirinya Jehova SEED  
*warning AU and OOC*  
.  
.  
For The Future  
.  
.  
A Bleach fanfic by Flitch  
Characters belong to Kubo Tite  
.  
.  
.  
May, 15

Kalau ditanya apakah alasanmu hidup, apa jawabanmu?

Kalau pertanyaan itu dilontarkan untuk seorang mahasiswa semester akhir berambut putih dia akan menjawab, tentu saja untuk masa depan!

Jawaban itu bukan tanpa alasan. Dia punya alasan kuat. Alasan yang mungkin tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh siapapun. Karena dia berbeda. Dia mampu melihat kilasan hidup seseorang selama satu minggu kedepan atau terkadang kurang tapi tidak pernah lebih dari tujuh hari. Dan penglihatan seperti apa yang biasa dilihatnya? Jawabannya adalah akhir dari kehidupan seseorang. Detik-detik sebelum jiwa itu terlepas dari raganya. Detik-detik dimana hari esok dicabut dari hidupnya. Tidak ada lagi matahari pagi untukknya besok. Hanya kematian. Bukan pemandangan yang menyenangkan pastinya. Dan karena alasan itu lah dia menghargai masa depan lebih dari apapun.

Lalu kalau ditanya apakah dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk merubah masa depan. Cowok berambut putih yang bisa dipanggil Shiro itu menjawab dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya sekali. Dia tidak tahu. Tidak banyak orang yang mau percaya. Kebanyakan menganggapnya gila. Di abad 21 seperti ini ketika kekuatan supranatural di gantikan oleh kekuatan ilmu pengetahuan. Dimana orang-orang lebih menyukai sesuatu yang bisa dipecahkan oleh logika dan teori-teori daripada sesuatu yang diluar nalar mereka. Karena pergeseran pola pikir seperti itu, penglihatannya selalu diabaikan. Lalu bagaimana dengan masa depan? Tidak akan ada yang berubah jika individu-nya sendiri tidak mau merubahnya.

Hanya segelintir orang yang mempercayainya. Belum tentu sepuluh banding satu. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib mereka yang mempercayainya. Apa nasib mereka akan berubah? Sepanjang ingatan Shiro hanya ada dua orang. Yang lainnya menjemput ajal mereka seperti yang dilihatnya. Dan yang lainnya lagi, dia tidak pernah bertemu mereka lagi. Dari dua orang itu, yang satu adalah mantan ceweknya yang menganggapnya gila. Dan yang satu lagi seorang detektif muda bernama Ise Nanao. Cewek berkacamata yang punya IQ sedikti lebih rendah darinya. Yang meski hanya berbeda beberapa tahun darinya tapi sudah berhasil memecahkan berbagai kasus pembunuhan. Meskipun beberapa kasus yang dia pecahakan adalah berkat bantun Shiro. Seperti saat ini, ketika dirinya ditugaskan untuk mencari tahu siapa dalang di balik kelompok terorisme yang menamakan dirinya Jehova SEED.

Sepucuk surat melalui jasa paket kilat sampai di kantor polisi kemaren pagi. Sebuah surat ancaman. Hanya selembar saja dalam bentuk print out yang di cetak dengan mesin printer laserjet. Semula tidak ada yang menghiraukan sampai datang telpon misterius tadi malam yang menyatakan sebagai pihak yang bertanggung jawab atas teror yang akan terjadi sepekan kedepan. Kepolisian mulai panik, tentu saja, sampai-sampai dia harus menarik Nanao dibagian kriminalitas. Ditambah lagi pagi tadi ditemukan mobil van yang digunakan untuk kasus pencurian kemaren siang di sebuah gudang di pinggiran kota. Semua pelakunya tewas dengan tembakan di kepala. Dan lagi tidak ditemukan adanya tanda-tanda perlawanan. Sedangkan hasil jarahan mereka hilang tidak berbekas. Uang dengan jumlah luar biasa banyak. Yang angka nol-nya berjumlah lebih dari sembilan. Pihak kepolisian berspekulasi pelaku kejahatan tersbut adalah para anggota teroris Jehova SEED. Selain fakta diatas dan beberapa sketsa wajah anggotanya tidak ada yang mereka ketahui.

Disaat buntu begini, Nanao selalu mencari Shiro. Dia mungkin satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang menganggap kemampuan Shiro adalah sesuatu yang nyata bukan imajinasi liar orang gila. Dan seperti pertemuan-pertemuan lainnya di tempat yang selalu sama, saat ini Shiro sedang menatapnya kesal. Tiga gelas kopi berserakan diatas meja yang menandakan dia sudah menunggu lebih dari tiga jam.

“Maaf aku terlambat. Banyak kejadian tak terduga,” Nanao mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menundukkan kepalanya sebelum menarik kursi dan duduk.

“Aku tahu,” balas Shiro dingin. Dia memang kesal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Yang bisa dia lakukan paling hanya pasang tampang kusut dan memaksa Nanao membayar semua makanan dan minumannya.

“Lagi-lagi menghabiskan kopi sebanyak ini!” Nanao mengeluhkan kebiasaan buruk Shiro sebagai pecandu kopi berat apalagi dia punya sakit maag berat.

“Mau bagaimana lagi! Memang gara-gara siapa aku harus duduk disini selama tiga jam!” balasnya sengit.

“Ya, maaf, tapi apa nggak bisa minum yang lain?”

“Sudahlah, cepet katakan apa keperluanmu!” meski bekata begitu Shiro bisa menebak dia pasti memintanya untuk mlihat masa depan seseorang. Sesuatu yang menyebalkan. Karena permintaan Nanao sering kali diluar kemapuannya. Dan meskipun gadis itu tahu batas kemampuan Shiro, tetap saja dia mengulang dan mengulang lagi.

Nanao mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas HVS dari dalam tas kerjanya. Dia lalu menata setiap lemba kertas dengan sketsa wajah di atas meja satu persatu sambil menyingkirkan cangkir-cangkir kosong.

Shiro melihat satu persatu setiap wajah yang terlukis daiatas ketas putih tersebut. Dia sudah bisa menebak, Nanao pasti memintanya mencari tahu siapa pelaku kejahatan.

“Tolong lihat masa depan mereka satu persatu,” pinta Nanao setelah selesai menata setengah lusin kertas diatas meja yang kecil itu hinggal setiap wajah para pelaku terlihat jelas.

Shiro mendengus kesal. Nanao tahu meramal nasib seseorang lewat sketsa wajah jelas mustahil tapi tetap saja dia memintanya!

“Harus kukatakan berapa kali, aku tidak sanggup! Kalau mau minta tolong, bawa orang aslinya kemari. Bukan gambar wajahnya! Kau tahu kan batas-batas kemampuanku! Aku hanya bisa meramal masa depan seseorang bila berhadapan langsung dengannya! Dan itu pun bukan sesuatu yang bisa kukendalikan sesukaku! Kemampuan itu datang begitu saja! Aku tidak bisa menentukan siapa yang mau kuramal. Tapi mereka sendiri yang menunjukkan padaku! Paham!”

Nanao mengangguk-angguk. “Aku tahu! Tapi setidaknya cobo lah dulu. Coba kembangkan kemampuanmu itu!” bujuk Nanao, rayuan yang sama setiap kali Shiro menolak membantunya.

“Oke kucoba. Tapi jangan berharap terlalu banyak!” Shiro memungut setiap lembar kertas dan memasukkan semua lembaran itu ke dalam tasnya dengan paksa.

“Makasih,” Nanao tersenyum puas.

Yah begitulah cowok bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro. Biarpun suka marah-marah, terkadang ucapannya juga setajam silet, tapi hatinya tetap baik. Meskipun tahu tidak mungkin tetap saja dia mau membantu Nanao. Nanao sendiri paham dengan jelas kelemahan cowok yang suka mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna putih tersebut. Selama ini juga selalu begini. Shiro berjanji akan membantunya, dia membawa sketsa wajah pelaku, dia yakin Shiro sebisa mungkin akan mempelajari sketsa itu dan menjajal kemampuannya. Lalu entah bagaimana caranya dia akan terhubung dengan seseorang yang akan menuntunny pada si pelaku. Selalu begitu. Selama ini juga begitu. Bahkan tanpa dia sadari dengan kemampuannya dia berhasil menyelamatkan banyak nyawa. Shiro hanya tidak pernah menyadarinya. Itu saja.

“Ada urusan lain?” Shiro sudah bersiap-siap akan meninggalkan tempat.

“Kau bisa membaca masa depan seseorang yang sudah meninggal?”

“Kau ini bodoh ya? Mana mungkin mayat punya masa depan!” jawabnya ketus. “Sebenarnya kasus apa sih ini? Kenapa tersangkanya sebanyak ini?”

“Hanya pembunuhan biasa,” balas Nanao sedatar mungkin, sayangnya sebagai polisi dia tidak pandai berakting. Ekspresi wajahnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan ini kasus besar.

“Kalau hanya pembunuhan biasa, tidak mungkin kau datang padaku. Kau hanya akan datang jika kemungkinan pelakunya mati hampir seratus persen! Mereka para pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tidak takut mati. Bukan pembunuh kelas teri yang membunuh secara spontan tanpa perencanaan.”

Nanao diam tidak menjawab. Ini kasus besar. Tidak boleh bocor. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kalau masyarakat tahu dalam kurun waktu kurang dari enam hari lagi kota ini akan dicekam terror.

“Kalau kau menolak memberitahu, aku tidak mau membantumu!”

Nanao menghela nafas, pasrah. Dia tidak punya pilihan. Dia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas. Dengan tangannya dia memberi isyarat pada Shiro supaya lebih mendekat sambil mengamati keadaan sekeliling.

Shiro menggeser kursinya hingga jarak mereka berdu sekarang sangat dekat. Pelan-pelan Nanao meletakkan kertas tersebut di pangkuannya dan membuka lipatan kertas itu. Dua buah kalimat ditulis dengan huruf capital dengan ukuran cukup besar tercetak diatasnya.

KAMI AKAN MENGHADIRKAN PANGGUNG KEMATIAN DI KOTA INI MINGGU DEPAN. SELAMAT MENIKMATI!

Dahi Shiro berkerut bingung. Nanao buru-buru melipat kembali kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

“Surat kaleng dari orang iseng?”

“Semula kami juga berpikir begitu. Sampai ada telpon yang dari seseorang yang menamakan dirinya Jehova SEED. Dan keyakinan kami semakin kuat bahwa surat ini bukan surat ancaman dari orang iseng karena tadi pagi ditemukan mayat para pelaku perampokan bank kemarin.” Nanao berkata setengah berbisik. Suranya cukup pelan, hanya Shiro sendiri yang mampu mendengarnya.

“Jehova SEED? Aku belum pernah dengar.”

“Tidak pernah di ekspose lebih tepatnya. Kelompok ini sudah ada jauh sebelum aku bergabung di kepolisian. Tim anti terror, SATU, menempatkan mereka di urutan paling atas daftar terrois berbahaya. Berkat kerja keras tim SATU gerakan Jehova SEED bisa ditekan. Sebenarnya sudah dua tahun mereka menghilang, lalu kemaren, tiba-tiba saja muncul kembali.”

“Tunggu-tunggu, Apa itu SATU? Lalu sejak kapan urusan terror meneror jadi urusanmu?”

“Special Anti Terrorism Unit. Unit khusus dan rahasia yang memberantas teroris. Aku saja baru tahu ada unit ini tadi pagi. Dan baru tadi pagi aku diseret ke unit ini. Paham?”

“Oh….” Shiro mengangguk beberapa kali. Dia mulai paham garis besar masalah ini. Mau apapun namanya teroris juga punya gaya. Dan yang lagi nge-trend saat ini adalah bom bunuh diri. Nanao mungkin juga berpikiran sama dengannya. Karena itu dia dipanggil. Salah seorng dari mereka akan melakukan tindakan bunuh diri. Dan tugasnya mencari siapa pelaku bom bunuh diri tersebut. “Tapi apa tidak terlalu cepat menyimpulkan kalau semua ini bukan kerjaan iseng orang nganggur?”

Nanao mengangkat kedua bahunya, “Aku juga ragu, tapi kata tim SATU begitu. Aku bisa apa! Memangnya aku mau, pagi-pagi buta disuruh datang ke kantor dan dipaksa bergabung dengan tim entah berantah itu! Pekerjaanku juga masih banyak.”

“Sepertinya berbahaya,” komenar Shiro untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia mulai ragu membantu Nanao.

“Ayolah, sejak kapan kau jadi pengecut begitu! Ini demi kebaikan kita semua kan? Bagaimana kala kau juga mencoba membaca masa depanmu!”

Shiro berdiri dari kursinya, pasang tampang cemberut sebelum pergi meninggalkan Nanao yang terbengong-bengong. “Aku pulang!” Nanao sudah tahu dia hanya bisa membaca masa depan orang lain bukan dirinya sendiri, tapi tetap saja dia katakan, bikin emosinya memuncak.  
.  
.  
.  
May, 16

“Tolong!!!!”

Wanita berrambut merah itu berlari ketakutan sambil memegang lengan kanannya yang berlumuran darah. Dia berlari keluar dari sebuah gedung perkantoran yang hangus terbakar dengan kaca-kacanya yang pecah dan berserakan di lantai. Asap hitam mengepul dari setiap lubang yang ada.

BRAK!

Sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi menabrak wanita tersebut dan membuatnya terpental hingga beberapa meter. Darah keluar dari kepalanya. Jantungnya sempat berdetak beberapa kali sebelum semunya berakhir dalam kesunyian.

Shiro tersadar. Dia baru saja berpapasan dengan seseorang semenit yang lalu. Wanita awal tiga puluhan. Rambut merahnya tertiup angin. Tanpa sengaja rambut itu menyentuh wajah Shiro. Wanita itu hanya sekedar membetulkan rambutnya yang indah sambil tersenyum malu pada Shiro. Dan saat itulah dia melihat kehidupan wanita itu selama empat hari kedepan dan kematian menjemputnya di hari ke lima. Shiro hanya butuh waktu semenit untuk melihat semua itu. Dan saat berada dalam pengelihatan, dirinya seperti mayat hidup dengan pandangan mata kosong. Tubuh kaku dan tidak merespon apapun. Saat tersadar wanita berambut merah itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya ditelan lautan manusia yang sibuk lalu lalang.

Sejak pagi dia terus menerus mendapat penglihatan yang tidak menyenangkan ini. Mau tidak mau dia mulai percaya dengan perkataan Nanao. Kelompok terroris bernama Jehova SEED itu memang ada dan mereka akan menyebarkan mimpi buruk lima hari kedepan.

Sudah lima penglihtan dia dapatkan. Semuanya menggambarkan keadaan yang sama. Sayangnya dari kelima penglihatan itu tidak satupun yang memberikan gambaran jelas. Dia hanya bisa menerka dimana saja terror tersebut akan tersebar.

Shiro buru-buru mengeluarkan HP berbentuk flip dari saku celananya. Dia menekan deretan angka tanpa melihatnya. Lalu menempelkan telpon itu ke telinga kiri. Dia cukup menunggu sebanyak satu nada sambung.

“Ah halo, Nanao ini aku!” katanya langsung begitu telpon tersambung. “Aku menemukan satu tempat baru. Gedung perkantoran di blok tiga.”

Dia menunggu sebentar, terdengar suara Nanao yang berteriak dan bunyi berdenyit ujung boardmarker yang bergesekan dengan papan tulis.

“Gedung niaga yang berhadap-hadapan dengan lampu traffic light. Warna gedungnya putih dengan ornament berwarna biru. Maaf aku lupa namanya. Nanti aku coba mampir ke sana. Sepertinya aku kenal gedung itu, lalu….”

Bruk!

Seseorang menabrak Shiro dari belakang. Shiro yang tidak siap nyaris terjatuh. Untungnya dia punya keseimbangan yang cukup baik. Sial, HP yang dipegangnya terjatuh di trotoar.

Shiro menunduk untuk memungutnya sambil berteriak, “Hey! Pakai mata kalau ja…..!” orang yang tadi menabrak berbalik dia meminta maaf dengan bahasa tubuhnya dan saat itu juga pandangan mata Shiro kosong.

Lagi-lagi dia melihat sosok gadis yang tadi menabraknya sedang berlari terburu-buru. Dia kembali menabrak seorang jompo, untung saja tangannya cukup sigap memopang tubuh rapuh tersebut sebelum bersentuhan dengan aspal. Dia langsung meminta maaf dan kembali berlari. Tapi lagi-lagi dia menabrak seorang pemuda, membuat tupukan kertas yang dicepit dengan lengannya jatuh berhamburan. Gadis itu meminta maaf sambil memungut lembaran kertas yang berserakan. Setelah yakin semuanya terkumpul dia kembali berlari menuju zebra cross. Lampu lalu lintas masih menyala merah. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang di sebrang sana. Seorang lelaki tampan membalas lambainnya lalu membetulkan posisi kacamata. Gadis cerobah itu langsung menyebrang. Dia tidak melihat angka digital yang sudah menunjukkan angka satu, angka yang menandakan sebentar lagi lampu akan berubah hijau dan para pengendara akan saling berpacu. Saat dia tersadar semua sudah terlambat. Sebuah bis melaju kencang ke arahnya. Sopirnya terlihat panik. Bis tersebut berhenti, tapi sayang terlambat sedetik. Kecelakaan itu tidak terelakkan.

Lalu lintas mulai kacau. Semua yang melihat kejadian tersebut berbondong-bondong mengampiri gadis tersebut yang kini bersimbah darah. Dia masih bernafas. Pemuda berkacamata itu juga ikut menghampirinya. Dia berlari meyebrang menerobos kerumunan. Mata mereka saling beradu pandang. Dengan gesit pemuda berkacamata itu mengambil sesuatu dari tangan korban. Lalu setelah itu pergi meninggalkannya. Gadis itu berusaha berteriak, memanggil pemuda tersebut, sayang suara tidak keluar dari mulutnya yang ada dia justru menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

Shiro kembali tersadar dari penglihatannya. Matanya sibuk mencari sosok gadis dalam penglihatannya barusan. Kalau bergegas mungkin dia masih sempat menyelamatkan gadis tersebut.

Ketemu! Dia berdiri disana sedang melambai pada pemuda yang ada disebrang jalan.

“TUNGGU! JANGAN MENYEBRANG!!!!!” teriaknya keras sambil berlari. Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan bingung disekitanya. Shiro terus berlari. Tapi sehebat apapun dia. Dia hanya manusia. Kematian tidak dapat dia hindari. Di depan mata, sekali lagi, dia melihat adegan saat ajal menjemput gadis itu. Lalu semua terjadi persis seperti yang dilihatnya.

Ketika dia sampai disana, pemuda itu sudah mengengam sesuatu ditangannya dan pergi meninggalkan TKP.Tidak ada yang bisa Shiro perbuat. Kadang dia juga merasa kekuatannya tidak berguna. Dia tidak bisa mencegah kejadian naas tersebut. Dia berdiri disana seperti orang linglung, hanya dia sambil mengamati hirup pikuk manusia yang kebingungan. Dia memang sering melihat ajal menjemput seseorang, dalam penglihatannya. Tapi baru kali ini dia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Tunggu! Rasanya aku pernah lihat pemuda itu! Tapi dimana?

Shiro coba mengingat-ingat. Wajahnya mirip seseorang. Dan dia yakin baru saja melihatanya.

Ah! Dia kan… Shiro buru-buru membuka tas dan menumpahkan semua isinya ke trotoar. Dia mencari enam lembar sketsa wajah yang kemarin diberikan Nanao. Tidak ada! Sial! Kemana aku menaruhnya! Kemana disaat penting begini justru tidak ada!

Putus asa, akhirnya dia kembali membuka flip HP nya dan menekan tombol redial.

“Ah Nanao, bisa kirimkan aku sketsa wajah pelaku sekarang juga!”

Sambungan terputus. Shiro menunggu sebentar. Matanya terus mengamati layar HP sampai akhirnya tanda datangnya email baru muncul. Buru-buru dia membuka dan mengamati setiap gambar yang baru saja dia terima.

“Ini dia!” lagi-lagi dia mencari fungsi redial di HP dan menekannya. “Kurasa aku melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan sketsa gambar yang kamu berikan!” katanya gugup.

“Tetap ditempatmu! Aku akan segera kesana!” teriak Nanao di ujung sana. Tanpa menutup telponnya dia sudah berteriak memerintah beberapa orang untuk ikut bersamanya.

“Nanao!” teriak Shiro. Dia tahu kalau dia berteriak Nanao pasti masih bisa menedengarnya.

“Aku segera kesana!”

“Jangan lupa kirimkan juga tim forensik!”

“Hah?”

“Aku ceritakan detailnya setelah kamu sampai!” Shiro menutup telpon. Sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan hanya satu, berada di dekat korban. Memastikan semua barang-barang korban aman, tidak ada lagi pemuda atau siapapun yang datang mendekat dan mengambil sesuatu dari korban, sampai tim forensik tiba dan mengambil alih semua.


	2. And The Past....

May, 15

Lorong gelap dan sunyi itu bukan suatu tempat yang ingin dilewati siapapun karena di ujung sana yang menanti mereka hanya duka dan kesedihan mendalam. Perpisahan abadi dalam kesunyian dengan mereka yang dicintai.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, cowok tampan diawal usia dua puluhan. Putra tunggal pemilik rumah sakit ini. Melewati lorong ini sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya. Meski tahu apa yang menanti dirinya di ujung sana, hatinya tetap terbungkus rapat. Kesedihan tidak mampu menyelinap masuk dalam diirnya.

Kurosaki Ichigo, menutup pintu hatinya semenjak dia menyadari dirinya berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya. Dia punya sesuatu yang membuat dirinya menjadi salah satu kuda hitam di kelopisian terutama di tim SATU. Sudah jadi rahasia umum di tim SATU bahwa lelaki mata duitan itu memiliki kemapuan membaca masa lalu. Kekuatan sempurna yang banyak membantu mereka dalam menangkap gembong teroris.

Hari ini seperti hari-hari biasanya, setelah dibangunkan secara paksa oleh telpon dari pimpinan SATU, Komjen Kyoraku, dirinya bergegas kemari, ke rumah sakit tempat dia harus bekerja. Meliha masa lalu kaliennya, mayat.

Di depan rumah sakit dia sudah disambut oleh seseorang berambut merah, Abarai Renji. Dua manusia dengan berbeda sifat ini entah kenapa seringkali dipasangkan dalam menyelesaikan tugas penting. Ichigo tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan siapa dia dipasangkan. Selama orang tersebut bisa bekerja dengan baik. Sebaliknya Renji sepertinya kurang suka dengan Ichigo. Sikapnya yang sok penting dan mata duitan itu membuat Renji sebal.

“Lalu mana yang harus kuperiksa?” tanyanya ketus setelah petugas kamar mayat membukakan pintu dan mereka melagkah masuk ke dalamnya.

Didepan mereka berjajar tiga mayat. Dua mayat laki-laki dan satu mayat bocah laki-laki. Dua orang petugas forensic sedang memeriksa mayat laki-laki yang ada di tengah.

“Laki-laki yang ada di pinggir,” jawab Renji sambil menunjuk mayat terletak paling pinggir.  
Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Ichigo langsug melakukan tugasnya. Semakin cepat selesai semakin baik, semakin cepat bayaran dia terima.

Ichigo melangkan ke arah mayat klien-nya. Matanya terus menyaksikan tubuh yang terbujur kaku dan terutup kain putih dari perut ke bawah.

Tidak ada bekas memar, tidak ada bekas luka. Kesimpulan pertama yang diambilnya. Lalu setelah berada tepat di sebelah mayat. Ichigo mengangkat tangan kananya dan meletakkan telapak tangan tersebut di kepala korban. Jari-jarinya yang panjang menyentuh kepala mayat itu dengan lembut. Dia memejamkan matanya dan kekutannya mulai bekerja. Bayang-bayang kehidupan yang dijalani oleh raga itu sebelum akhirnya menutup mata untuk selamanya.

Sunyi dan gelap. Sekelebat gambar-gambar kabur tidak jelas melintas diantara kegelapan dan tidak menentu. Sesekali terdengar suara, samar.

“Maaf, kami sudah tidak sanggup lagi,” salah satu suara yang mampu Ichigo tangkap ditengah warna hitam yang pekat.

“Kami akan mencabut semua alat bantu nya,” timpal suara yang lain.

Lalu kembali sunyi. Terdengar isak tangis. Lalu terjadi gunjangan. Ichigo merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh kulitnya. Semakin lama semakin terasa dan setelah itu semuanya kembali gelap.

Ichigo membuka matanya pelan. “Kau sedang mempermainkanku?” katanya ketus ditujukan pada Renji.

“Apa maksudmu?” jawab Renji bingung.

“Jangan bercanda. Apa maksudmu menyuruhku membaca masa lalu orang yang sudah terbaring koma selama berbulan-bulan!”  
Renji terlihat kaget, kemudian seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Dia memang sedang mengetes kemampuan Ichigo. Sengaja membuatnya kesal.

“Jangan lupa bayaran untuk mayat ini!” ancam Ichigo sambil menunjuk mayat yang tadi diterawang masa lalunya.  
Setelah melontarkan ancaman dan membersihkan tangannya, Ichigo berjalan keluar. Renji mulai panik, jelas, karena buah dari keisengannya mungkin akan berujung pada pemotongan gaji. Ichigo tidak pernah macam-macam soal uang pembayaran! Harusnya dia mendengar kata atasannya. Memang benar mereka berdua sering dipasangkan, Ichigo sendiri secara tidak langsung bisa dibilang sebagai bagian dari tim SATU. Dia terlalu sering melihat Ichigo beraksi, sekali-kali dia ingin mengetes cowok menyebalkan itu. Sampai sejauh mana kemampuannya.

“Maaf-maaf,” rengek Renji sambil menahan tangan Ichigo.

Ichigo diam saja.

“Kita kan partner, jangan perhitungan gitu soal duit!”

Senyum sinis terukir di wajah tampannya, membuat Ichigo terlihat bak setan kegirangan. "Partner katamu? Jangan membuatku tertawa," balasnya, "Aku tidak peduli kita partener atau bukan, kerjaan tetap kerjaan, jasa yang sudah dipakai tetap harus dibayar!"

"Ayolah Ichigo, kalau kau pergi aku bisa dipecat!" Renji menarik lengan Ichigo dan menyeretnya masuk kembali ke kamar mayat.

Ichigo tidak melawan. Dia sudah cukup puas melihat kepanikan Renji. Yang tidak dia mengerti alasannya Renji menahannya di kamar mayat. Ada sesuatu diantara kedua mayat itu. Pasti!

"Ok kita mulai saja sekarang, bisa? Aku serius kali ini. Jadi tolong jangan masukan yang tadi dalam bon tagihan!" Renji terus memohon sambil menuntun Ichigo ke tempat mayat yang ada di tengah. Mayat yang sedang diperiksa oleh dua orang alhi forensic. "Ini klien kita." Renji menunjuk mayat tersebut, "Maaf bapak-bapak mengganggu kerja kalian sebentar," Renji nyengir lebar yang langsung dibalas tatapan tidak suka oleh dua orang itu.

"Kami anggota SATU," kata Ichigo tegas yang sontak langsung memberikan respon kaget pada kedua ahli forensic, mereka cukup tahu diri dengan mundur teratur dan berhenti memasang wajah kusam.

Ichigo kembali memulai aksinya. Dia meletakkan jari-jarinya yang lentik diatas mayat laki-laki berusia akhir tiga puluhan.

Sebuah ruangan luas dengan puluhan orang terpampang di depannya. Bunyi mesin penghitung dan suara orang berbicara terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Lalu matanya mentapa pada sosok mobil van yang berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk. Tiga orang dengan jaket anti peluru dan senapan serbu di pundak mereka menyerbu masuk. Wajah mereka tertutup rapat, hanya memperlihatkan sepasang mata yang menyorot tanpa belas kasihan.  
"Semuanya diam di tempat!"

Sebuah senapan laras panjang ditodongkan ke arahnya. Tubuh itu terhuyung ke belakang beberapa langkah. Matanya sempat mengamati keadaan sekitar. Dua orang lainnya mulai melaksanakan tugas masing-masing. Yang satu bertugas mengumpulkan nasabah, yang satunya lagi mengumpulkan para karyawan bank.

"Mana pimpinanmu!" bentak perampok yang menodongkan senjata padanya

Tangan kanannya terulur menunjuk pintu yang ada disebrang. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar yang menodongkan senapan serbu ke arahnya menoleh ke belakang sebentar, memeriksa kebenaran, dan kembali melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau, jalan di depan! Antar aku kesana."

Tubuhnya bergerak. Kakinya gemetar ketakutan. Sebuah benda ditempelkan ke punggunya. Dengan tangan terangkat, kakinya melangkah. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan, walau demikian dia masih bisa melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Tiga orang disebelah kiri sedang menguras semua uang setoran hari ini. Lalu dua orang berjaga dipintu keluar. Menutup akses keluar masuk. Puluhan nasabah berada dalam posisi jongkok dengan tangan memegang kepala.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu kepala cabang.

"Buka!" perintah orang yang menodongnya.

Tangannya bergerak membuka pintu. Dari dalam ruangan matanya menemukan sosok direktur yang terkenal dengan kharismanya meringkuk ketakutan di balik meja, kakinya bergetar. Tubuhnya dipaksa maju dengan senjata yang ditodongkan ke punggung. Lalu sebuah suara nyaring terdengar. Suara letusan. Sesaat kemudian disusul rasa sakit di punggung yang menjalar ke dada, suara teriakan sang kepala cabang meledak. Lalu setelah itu semunya menjadi putih, tubuhnya terjatuh bersamaan dengan datangnya kegelapan.

Ichigo tersadar. Dia cukup kaget. Tidak menyangka akan mengalami kematian dengan cara ditembak dari belakang. Bukan sensai yang menyenangkan.

"Dia salah satu korban perampokan bank kemaren."

"Begitulah," balas Renji.

"Mayatnya tidak berguna, tidak banyak membantu!" kata Ichigo, dari kemampuannya melihat masa lalu, biasanya akan membantu Ichigo melihat siapa dalang dari pembunuhan tersebut. Namun ada kalanya korban sendiri tidak mengetahui siapa yang membunuhnya. Kalau sudah begini biasanya dia harus membaca kehidupan korban selama tujuh hari ke belakang. Tapi namanya manusia, terkadang mereka terlalu pintar menyusun rencana pebunuhan yang begitu sempurna sampai-sampai korbannya sendiri tidak sadar dirinya sedang diincar.

"Ini hanya pembuka, pekerjaan yang sebenarnya menanti kita di tempat lain." Renji tersenyum puas.

"Maksudmu!”

"Cukup kau ingat cirri-ciri pelaku. Siapa saja, apa saja yang mereka kenakan. Ya pokonya semua yang bisa kau ingat!" Renji memberi tanda supaya Ichigo mengikutinya dengan jari. "Kita pergi ke panggung utama!"  
.  
.  
.  
Mobil yang dikemudikan Renji berhenti di sebuah gudang kayu yang letaknya jauh dari pemukiman penduduk setelah lebih dari dua jam berjalan. Di sekeliling gudang yang sebagian besar dindingnya terbuat dari kayu yang mulai lapuk dimakan usia hanya ada pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi. Jalan kecil untuk satu mobil yang tampak di depan pintu masuk gudang. Jarak dari gudang ke jalan kecil tersebut sekitar lima puluh meter. Hanya penduduk sekitar yang menggunakan jalan tersebut.

“Menurut laporan warga, semalam mereka melihat ada mobil yang masuk ke dalam,” Renji menunjuk gudang yang ada di depan mereka.

Ichigo memandang sekilas bangunan rapuh itu. Pita kuning melingkari bangunan berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Dia lalu melempar pandangan pada sekelilingnya dimana tak jauh dari sana tampak wajah-wajah antusias menatap ke gudang. Beberapa polisi dikerahkan untuk mencegah warga sekitar mendekat. Ada pula kumpulan wartawan yang mencoba mendekat.  
Seorang petuga polisi datang menghampiri mereka. “Maaf tidak ada yang boleh masuk selain polisi.”

“Tapi atasan saya ada di dalam sana dan dia menyuruh kita berdua menemuinya,” Renji mulai basa-basi. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan pada sembarangan orang, terutama di tempat umum, dia adalah anggota tim SATU. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang mereka dan memang sengaja dibuat demikian. Untuk menghindari kepanikan masa berlebih.

Bayangkan bagaimana jika polisi berpangkat rendah di depannya tahu mereka dari tim SATU? Dia akan menyimpulkan bahwa kasus kali ini berhubungan dengan terorisme. Lalu bahgaimana jika dia tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya, menyebarkan berita itu pada para wartawan? Lalu apa yang akan dipikirkan masyarakat saat membaca koran yang ditulis oleh seorang wartawan minim informasi tersebut? Mereka akan panik! Itulah yang harus dihindari.

Petugas tadi menatap wajah mereka bergantian. Tidak percaya pastinya. Wajah mereka berdua terlalu asing.  
“Katakan saja pada atasan anda, kami anak buah komjen Kyoraku.”

Ekspresi polisi tadi langsung berubah setelah mendengar kata 'komjen' dari mulut Renji. Siapa pun mereka, yang pasti mereka bukan orang biasa.

“Ikuti saya,” perintah polisi tadi. Dia berjalan melewati pita kuning. Mereka berdua mengekor di belakangnya. Polisi tadi membawa mereka masuk ke dalam gudang. Menyuruh mereka menunggu di dekat pintu gudang sementara dirinya berjalan ke tengah ruanan dimana sebuah van diparkir.

Polisi tadi berbicara setengah berbisk pada seorang laki-laki sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mereka. Ichigo memperhatikan dengan kesal. Dia tahu memang ini prosedur yang harus mereka lewati. Tapi tetap saja ini buang-buang waktu. Kenapa tidak menunggu mereka membawanya ke kamar mayat unuk diperiksa baru memanggilnya. Bukannya menyuruhnya ke TKP seperti ini.

Polisi tadi berjalan menghampiri mereka setelah berbisik-bisik dengan atasannya.

“Atasan saya mengizinkan anda ikut memeriksa selama tidak merusak TKP,” katanya dingin. Ada rasa tidak suka di nada suaranya. Itu sudah biasa terjadi. Mau bagaimana lagi, orang asing yang tidak dia kenal tiba-tiba dipersilahkan masuk dan berbuat sesukanya.

“Tenang saja, kami hanya ingin memeriksa mayatnya dan menyentuh kepalanya, itu saja!” balas Renji ramah.  
Polisi tadi tidak banyak bicara, dia langsung berbalik dan menuntun mereka berdua ke tempat dimana terdapat enam mayat di baringkan.

Ichigo mulai mengamati kondisi keenam mayat tersebut. Disimpulkan mereka berenam meninggal karena luka tembak di kepala mereka.

“Sarung tangan!” perintahnya pada Renji.

Renji menyerahkan sarung tangan hasil rampasan yang dia perolah dari salah seorang tim forensik terdekat.

Ichigo segera menyarungkan di tangan kanannya. Dia mulai beraksi. Mayat pertama yang dia pilih adalah yang terletak di bagian paling kanan. Ritual penerawangan dimulai. Ichigo meletakkan tangan kanan di dahi mayat tersebut, terdiam selama semenit lalu dia beralih ke mayat yang di sebelahnya. Terus berulang seperti itu hingga mayat terakhir.

“Ayo,” Ichigo mengajak Renji pergi dari TKP setelah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar tanpa di sadari siapapun yang ada di sana.

Renji menekan remote, membuka mobil, mereka berdua masuk kedalam lalu Renji mulai menjalankan mobil.

“Bagaimana? Mereka para pelaku perampokan itu?”

“Begitulah,” jawab Ichigo, pandangan matanya menerawang jauh melewati jendela kaca di sisi kirinya.

“Berguna?” yang dimaksud Renji adalah ingatan mayat-mayat tadi.

“Tidak terlalu. Mau kueritakan sekarang, atau nanti saja? ”

“Nanti saja, sekalian di depan pimpinan dan anggota tim SATU dari pada dua kali kerja.”

“Ah,” Ichigo menepuk jidatnya pelan, “Aku ada kuliah jam sebelas nanti sampai sore. Antarkan aku ke kampus!”

“Aku bukan sopirmu!” tolak Renji.

“Jangan lupa, kamu masih punya hutang!”

Renji terdiam. Mati kutu. “OK, tapi hutangnya kita anggap lunas?” tawarnya.

“Tidak, baru terbayar sepersepuluh.”

Renji mendelik. Gila anak orang kaya tapi mata duitan, batinnya.

“Sambil menunggu, aku ceritakan sekalian hasil penerawanganku, sepertinya aku tidak bisa hadir di rapat nanti siang.”  
Renji mau tidak mau mengambil HP dari saku celana dan memberikannya pada Ichigo. Ichigo menerima HP tersebut dan langsung mencari fungsi recording.

“OK, kita mulai!” Ichigo mengambil nafas sekali sambil mulai merekam, “Dari enam mayat yang di temukan pada hari ini tanggal lima belas Mei, ke-enam mayat tersebut positif dinyatakan sebagai pelaku perampokan Bank sehari sebelumnya yang menewaskan seorang petugas keamanan. Lima diantara mereka hanya preman kelas kakap. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah anggota Jehova SEED.”

“Apa! Hanya satu!” Renji menyela.

“Kamu pikir siapa Jehova SEED? Mana mungkin mereka mengorbankan banyak anggotanya hanya untuk merampok bank!” jawab Ichigo ketus.

“Ok, lanjutkan,” perintah Renji.

“Kelima preman tersebut direkrut oleh anggota teroris dengan code name Chad. Mayat kedua dari kanan, laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan kulit kecoklatan. Chad sekaligus bertindak sebagai otak dari operasi ini.”

Ichigo berhenti sesaat. Dia sedang mencoba menarik sebuah kesimpulan dari enam ingatan yang harus disatukan.

“Rencana di susun tiga hari yang lalu. Supply senjata, akomodasi dan semua perlengkapan yang mereka butuhkan berasal dari Chad. Sedangkan Chad sendiri mendapatkan semua itu dari seorang wanita bernama Inoue Orihime. Besar kemungkinan dia juga salah seorang anggota Jehova SEED.”

Ichigo tidak yakin dengan kesimpulannya. Dalam ingatan Chad dia memang sempat bertemu dengan salah seorang petinggi Jehova SEED, Ishida Uryu. Tapi Ichigo tidak pernah melihat mereka bertiga kumpul bersama. Inoue Orihime hanya pernah bertemu Chad. Mungkin saja dia hanya seorang penjual senjata api ilegal.

“Rencana semula, setelah selesai melakukan perampokan, mereka membawa van beserta hasil rampasan ke daerah pedalaman. Di perjalanan mereka berhenti di sebuah restoran siap saji. Menjemput Inoue Orihime. Seorang wanita yang dipanggil Orihime ikut dalam Van tersebut dengan membawa beberapa kotak makanan yang di beli dari restoran tersebut.”

“Sesampainya di tempat mereka berpesta, melahap semua makanan dan minuman berakohol yang dibawa Orihime, kecuali satu orang, Chad. Di tengah keasikan mereka berpesta pora dan mabuk, Orihime memberikan senjata, hand gun pada Chad lalu Chad menembaki teman mereka satu persatu. Sepertinya dia seorang penembak ulung. Selesai menghabisi mereka semua Chad mengembalikan senjata itu. Lalu ketika sibuk mengepak hasil jarahan mereka, Orihime ganti menembak Chad dengan senjata yang sama.” Ichigo menyelesaikan ceritanya sambil menghentikan rekaman pada HP Renji.

“Jadi hasil jarahan dipindahkan oleh cewek tersebut.? Sial!” Renji menggebrak kemudi.

Ichigo menggembalikan HP Renji. Renji menerimanya dan meletakkan di depan layar odometer.

“Memang apa yang kau harapkan?” ledek Ichigo. Di masih heran, ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berurusan dengan Jehova SEED. Tapi Renji selalu merasa terkejut dengan setiap kejahatan sempurna yang mereka buat.

“Aku tidak bisa membayangkan teror seperti apa yang akan mereka tampilkan dengan uang sebanyak itu.”

“Tinggal kita lihat saja, tidak akan lama. Bukankah mereka sudah mengirim surat pemberitahuan?”

Renji terdiam. Surat ancaman tersebut benar adanya. Bukan kerjaan orang iseng. Akhir-akhir ini kelompok itu semakin berani. Tujuan mereka, Menciptakan dunia baru dengan memusnahkan dua pertiga manusia di muka bumi. Tujuan yang gila.  
Bukan itu saja, ada yang lain dari kelompok ini. Mereka bukan teroris pada umunya. Mereka punya sesuatu yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa dipecahkan tim SATU, meski dengan bantuan Ichigo sekalipun, pimpinan mereka tetap tidak terjaman.  
Mobil yang dikemudikan Renji behenti pada sebuah gedung perkuliahan megah. Universitas terbaik di seluruh negri ini. Ichigo membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil. Renji membuka kaca mobil penumpang depan, sekedar memberi salam perpisahan dan saat itu baru dia sadari raut wajah ketakutan Ichigo.

“Kenapa?” tanya bingung dari dalam mobil.

“Namanya Inoue Orihime. Rambutnya berwarna oranye. Dia gadis yang periang.” ichigo berhenti. “ Tolong temukan dia, aku punya firasat buruk tentang kasus kali ini!” pesan Ichigo pada Renji sebelum dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Renji yang masih bingung dengan semua sikap Ichigo.

Ada yang aneh, pikir Ichigo pada setiap langkah kakinya. Tapi dipikir sekeras apapun dia tetep tidak menemukan keanehan itu. Sikap gadis yang dipanggil orihime itu terlalu aneh. Ekpresi ketakutan yang Ichigo lihat melalui wajah Chad saat gadis itu melihat langsung adegan pembantaian tidak mampu dia temukan penyebabnya. Harusnya dia terbiasa melihat adegan pembunuhan seperti itu sama seperti Chad yang mampu membunuh tanpa menunjukan emosi apapun. Orihime, dia benar-benar salah satu anggota Jehova SEED atau dia hanya dimanfaatkan saja? Itu yang tidak Ichigo mengerti.  
.  
.  
.  
May, 16

HP Ichigo bergetar tiada henti dari lima menit yang lalu. Ichigo tahu itu. Dia sengaja mengabaikannya. Saat ini dia sedang berkonsentrasi mengerjakan soal ujian. Tangannya terus bergerak, menulis di atas secarik kertas dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa henti. Kurang satu soal lagi sebelum dia bisa keluar dari ruangan ini dan mendapatkan nilai sempurna.  
Ichigo berhasil menyelesaikannya! Dia langsung berdiri dari bangku, mengambil HP dari dalam saku sambil berjalan ke meja dosen, menyerahkan lembar jawaban. Begitu keluar dari kelas dia langsun menerima telpon.

“Kenapa lama sekali!” bentak Kyoraku dari speaker phone.

“Aku sedang ujian!” Ichigo balas membentak.

“Cepat keluar, Renji sudah menunggumu di depan kampus!”

“Ada kerjaan?”

“Ya, korban kecelakaan.”

Dahi Ichigo mengerut bingung. “Kenapa memanggilku?”

“Dugaanku dia adalah Orihime Inoue!”

Ichigo tidak banyak bicara. Dia langsung menutup telpon dan berlari keluar. Ketakutan menjalar di setiap tubuh. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan sedang terjadi. Sesuatu yang mengerikan.


End file.
